A Villain For Fun
'''A Villain For Fun '''is a fan fiction/fanon story which is based one ONE's webcomic, anime, and manga adaptations of the One-Punch Man universe. As a largely reimagined universe which takes place in an alternate timeline and earth, A Villain For Fun tells the story of the protagonist known simple as Nagoya, a young male adult who inexplicably developed unimaginable power and the ability to crush any foe or obstacle in his path with no effort at all. A Villain For Fun is a highly alternate universe with no mentions of any canon characters, though the basis of the story and many elements from the original OPM are still present in the story. Universe A Villain For Fun takes place in the distant future. Specifically, the year is 48,216 of the universal calendar. Humanity has catapulted forwards and has become a mature species with access to brilliant technology and weaponry. Having long since passed the era of space exploration, humanity has grown and proliferated to the point that from mercery to pluto, the human race prospers across all worlds in the solar system, Metropolitan cities have been built all across every world in the solar system, and humanity now numbers well into the hundreds of billions, spread out neatly and comfortably across the planets of the solar system. Threats such as overpopulation and warfare have become a distant memory of the past, as the human race has been united under a single government known simply as the interstellar government, lead by a total of 9 world presidents and the king of humanity himself. Plot 8 years ago, the birthplace of humanity, the blue jewel known as planet earth was stricken with an apocalyptic disaster. This event was labeled the "great cataclysm", a day which claimed billions of human lives on earths. Human civilization on earth was effectively wiped out, the cities which had been cultivated and grown over tens of thousands of years collapsed in less than 24 hours, rendering the once beautiful planet earth a scorched and barren wasteland. Aid from other worlds was sent to assist and help survivors of the disaster. Only those who had money and power were helped. Working-class people were left by the wayside and ignored. Earth was rebuilt, but it would never be the same again after the events of the cataclysm. The rich were coddled by the interstellar government. New cities were built over the ruins of the old, this time with gigantic walls surrounding them in order to prevent the disadvantages from sneaking in. Good people are forced to live in a state of severe poverty, situations regarding the state of food shelter and healthcare becoming bleak and uncertain. Normal people are now forced to live in a grim dark age, while the rich continue to be spoiled by the hand of a biased interstellar government. Life on earth has effectively become a hellish dictatorship ruled by the rich and the wealthy, a totalitarian world where society is divided into complete utopia encompassed by the brilliant cities, or hellish dystopia, represented by the vacuous, destroyed wasteland left behind in the wake of the great catacylsm which brought about this new era. But there is one man who wishes to make a difference in all this. A humble wasteland dweller, who practices villainy as a hobby. Episodes Characters Trivia Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction